


I Will Take Care of It

by Danceswithfiends



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceswithfiends/pseuds/Danceswithfiends
Summary: “As your butler,” Sebastian interrupted, looking at Ciel, “I humbly ask you to allow me to proceed in my duties in any way I see fit, no matter what... Obstacles... may get in my way."-Or the one where Ciel wakes up with an issue and Sebastian decides he'll take care of it.





	I Will Take Care of It

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting some of my anime works over here. Enjoy :)

The weak sunlight of the early morning found Ciel Phantomhive in his bed, facing the ceiling, awake and alert long before his butler was due to wake him. He could not remember what had woken him, yet he could not return to sleep no matter how hard he tried, highly distracted by the morning present he received down between his legs.

Frowning, Ciel willed it to go down, but just the weight of the blankets against his lap made him breathe unevenly. Accepting the improbability of it just going away, Ciel reached his hand underneath the covers to take hold of himself, taking a sharp intake of breath at the contact. Shutting his eyes tightly, biting his lip so as not to let out a decibel of noise, Ciel began to stroke himself steadily, imagining larger hands touching him with smooth and slender fingers. Suppressing a whimper, Ciel fought to banish the pink eyes and evil grin that were manifesting in his thoughts, but his member only stiffened further in his hand. The thought of his butler touching him seemed to be doing to Ciel just what was needed to reach a release.

Unable to keep it in anymore, Ciel moaned. “Sebastian,” he breathed, stroking himself faster. “Sebastian…” Ciel squeezed his eyes shut tighter, his head pressing deeper into the pillows. He was so lost in his fantasy, Ciel didn’t notice the door to his bedroom creaking open.

“You called, My Lord?” came a voice from the doorway. With a shocked yelp, Ciel bolted upright so fast that he bumped his head against the headboard of his bed.

“S-Sebastian!” Ciel choked, eyes wide in mortification, his hands clutching the blanket up to his face to hide the bright blush on his cheeks.

“I see,” said his butler without a trace of apology, his face unreadable. “I shall come back at a later time.”

“It- it’s not what you think!” Ciel shouted, and Sebastian paused just before the door closed behind him.

“Of course not, My Lord,” said Sebastian, and the door clicked shut.

Ciel was still staring at the door in silent horror minutes after Sebastian had fled the scene. Cursing loudly, Ciel flopped back down onto the pillows, his erection still annoyingly at attention, but not bothering to deal with it. Ciel waited in anxiety for Sebastian to return to dress him.

 ---

When the time came, Ciel pretended to be asleep, not moving until Sebastian threw open the curtains at the window, letting in the bright sunlight.

“Good Morning, My Lord,” said Sebastian in his usual tone of voice, waiting for Ciel to sit upright. Ciel listened in disbelief as his butler proceeded to tell him the items of this morning’s breakfast, as if nothing disturbing had happened just hours before. Ciel faintly spoke only to answer whether he wanted a scone or croissant to go with his meal.

“Very good, My Lord,” Sebastian said in response. “Shall we dress?”

Sebastian gathered Ciel’s clothes in his arms and bent by Ciel’s side, laying each garment carefully on the carpeted floor.

Sebastian moved to remove Ciel’s dressing gown, but frowned when he wouldn’t move his hands from his lap. Sebastian looked up at Ciel, who was concentrating hard at a point behind Sebastian.

“My Lord, it is time to dress. You have a very busy day ahead of you, after all. The head of Dormington Industries will be joining you for lunch to discuss—”  

“I can’t,” Ciel interrupted angrily, his teeth clenched.

“Young Master, beg pardon, but what do you mean—”

“I can’t,” Ciel repeated. “I won’t.”

Sebastian was silent as he studied his master, then slowly tilted his head to look at Ciel’s hands, which were pressed firmly into his lap. Chuckling, Sebastian put his hands over Ciel’s and nudged.

“Sebastian!” Ciel shouted, trying to shrug his way free of Sebastian without moving his hands. “I don’t remember telling you to touch me—!”

“As your butler,” Sebastian interrupted, looking at Ciel, “I humbly ask you to allow me to proceed in my duties in any way I see fit, no matter what…” a pause. Sebastian glanced down at their hands. “Obstacles,” he continued, “may get in my way. I will take care of it.” Sebastian increased his grip on Ciel’s hands, looking into Ciel’s eyes for permission. “From what I gathered earlier, this is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Ciel could do nothing but open and close his mouth stupidly at Sebastian’s confirmation of his earlier actions, an angry choked noise escaping his throat.

“T-take… care of it?” Ciel stammered, his frame trembling as Sebastian nodded. Ciel felt his face burning, and if his erection had managed to go down at all since Sebastian left his room earlier, that certainly hardly mattered now. Ciel couldn’t believe this was happening. He looked down at Sebastian, still crouched in front of him, looking directly into his eyes. The long, slender fingers that Ciel had fantasized about earlier were now covering his hands. Was his demon butler _seriously_ asking him to…?

“My Lord?” Sebastian prompted, moving slightly to pry Ciel’s hands away from his lap. Ciel let him.

Sebastian gave a smile that unfurled slowly, still looking at his Master’s furious expression, showing Ciel his steadily growing pink stare. Ciel’s eyes grew wider as the contract symbol etched into his eye began to glow in response.

Sebastian moved his hands away from his master’s lap and slowly drew Ciel’s sleeping gown up his thighs, not stopping until Ciel’s member, straining against the fabric of his underwear, was revealed.

“It certainly seems that I had gotten you in a fair spot earlier this morning, haven’t I?” Sebastian commented, his eyes traveling hungrily over Ciel’s erection. Ciel grabbed his butler’s face and forced it up, furious at the mentioning of such an embarrassing situation. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“Shut up, or get out,” Ciel growled, face livid, his hand tight on Sebastian’s chin. His butler only chuckled.

“Certainly, my Young Master.”

Sebastian stood suddenly and made his way toward the door, a grin on his face as he listened to the shocked gasp Ciel made behind him.

“Sebastian!” Ciel shouted angrily, turning on the bed to face the door. “What do you think you’re doing! You can’t just leave me here like… like this!”

Sebastian faced his master, feigning confusion. “You didn’t seem to be having trouble this morning, My Lord,” he pointed out, suppressing a smile at Ciel’s growing fury.

“You told me you would take care of—”

“And you told me to shut up, or get out,” Sebastian told him. “So I am getting out.”

Ciel fumbled to stand on his mattress as Sebastian once again turned to leave. “Sebastian!” he shouted, his chest moving up and down heavily, fists clenched at his side. “Explain yourself!”

Sebastian stopped, but did not turn around. “It is simply impossible of you to ask me not to speak while I pleasure you, My Lord.”

Ciel frowned, waiting for him to continue. Sebastian had never refuted an order before.

“If I am forced to be silent while I touch you,” Sebastian said, “I won’t be able to tell you all the dirty things I’m thinking, most of which I believe you’d be dying to hear me say.” Sebastian turned around and looked directly at Ciel. “One of those, for example, is that as I stand here, the only thing I can think of is your mouth wrapped around my cock.”

Ciel gasped at the words, but did not move.

“You see, I myself have been dealing with quite a build-up since I heard you moaning my name so early today.”

At this, Ciel looked downward at Sebastian’s figure, and indeed noticed the bulge in his uniform.

“So it’s hardly fair of you to ask me to keep quiet. If I had stayed after you said to shut up, I probably would have disobeyed despite myself.”

Ciel’s face displayed an expression of such shock, it was truly as if his jaw had hit the floor. “Y-you,” Ciel stammered. “When…?”

“Perhaps as long as you’ve had these fantasies, young master. Though I can only imagine how much more desperately I’ve wanted it.”

Sebastian still did not move from his position, waiting for Ciel’s next order. They stood there, staring at each other for a few long moments: Sebastian at Ciel’s face, Ciel at Sebastian’s erection. Finally, Ciel looked up, his face forming the cold expression his butler knew all too well.

“Come here,” Ciel demanded at last, and Sebastian did not hesitate. He was at Ciel’s bedside in a blur of speed.

“Yes, My Lord?” Sebastian was a foot away.

“I want you,” Ciel said, “to _take care of it._ ”

Sebastian grinned, but did not advance just yet. “And what are the parameters?” he asked.

Ciel frowned, growing impatient. “I’ll make sure to let you know if there are any.”

At this, Sebastian, who was almost eye level with Ciel now that he was standing on the bed, moved forward so that their faces were mere inches apart. Ciel immediately began to breathe more heavily. Smirking, Sebastian took Ciel’s chin in his hand, tilting it up slightly, raising it slowly toward his mouth—

“Ridiculous,” Ciel spat, and he slapped Sebastian’s hand away and instead pounced upon his butler, crushing their lips together, wrapping his legs around Sebastian’s muscular waist.

Sebastian let out a growl of equal parts pleasure and surprise, standing steady as he bore Ciel’s weight. He wasted no time in pressing Ciel to him, clutching him by the small of his back, creating the least possible space between them. Sebastian asked entrance to Ciel’s mouth with his tongue, Ciel hopelessly obliging. Their tongues met in a heated rush, Ciel moaning from the sensation, wrapping his legs still more tightly around Sebastian that had Sebastian not been a demon, it might have left bruises.

Breaking apart for a moment of air, Sebastian used one hand to finally remove Ciel’s nightgown, ripping it along the seam in his haste. Ciel gasped at the animalistic behavior, yet only moaned as Sebastian pressed Ciel closer still, his underwear the only thing remaining on his body. With his hands still tangled around Sebastian’s neck, Ciel leaned his forehead against Sebastian’s, breathing hard.

“How does it feel, My Lord?” Sebastian asked in a throaty growl, his hands tightening around Ciel’s bottom. Ciel shivered.

“I don’t see how that matters, Sebastian,” Ciel replied whispered, removing one of his arms from his neck and reaching in-between their bodies, foreheads still connected. “But I’m sure you can imagine it feeling something like this,” and Ciel clutched Sebastian’s rock hard member.

Sebastian groaned loudly and threw his master down upon the bed, grinning as Ciel hit the mattress with a soft thump. Sebastian tugged off his waistcoat and his button-down shirt in quick succession, staring at Ciel unwaveringly the entire time. Ciel gulped, letting his eyes move across Sebastian as his perfect, muscular form was revealed.

Ciel did not look away as Sebastian pulled off his trousers but not his underwear, letting them hit the floor in a wrinkled pile. The light from the window shined almost ironically behind Sebastian, giving Ciel’s butler an almost divine glow. Ciel knew better.

Suddenly, Sebastian was crouched on all fours above Ciel, but still Ciel’s body was annoyingly untouched. Ciel reached for Sebastian, and his butler met his mouth in a heated kiss, working his lips across his jaw and down his neck, licking and nipping as he went. Ciel let his head roll back and his eyes close, whimpering at each sensation Sebastian made on his hot skin.

“My Lord,” Sebastian said suddenly, stopping his ministrations. Ciel looked down into his pink eyes. “Leave your eyes open. Look at me,” Sebastian said, and Ciel growled.

“Since when does a master take orders from his butler?” Ciel asked, and pushed until Sebastian was flat against the mattress instead. Ciel, taking Sebastian’s place on all fours, kissed the demon deeply, twirling his tongue against Sebastian’s, feeling an intense fire in the gut of his body. Ciel needed more _friction._ He began to rub himself against Sebastian’s crotch, and he smiled against Sebastian’s mouth as he felt his butler’s erection grow. “How does it feel, Sebastian?” Ciel mocked, and Sebastian growled, thrusting upwards into Ciel’s member, earning a moan.

Ciel ground against Sebastian harder, rising up from the kiss and placing his hands on Sebastian’s chest to steady himself. He threw his head back, enjoying the waves of pleasure crashing into him, moaning with no self-control.

“Young Master,” Sebastian whispered, and it was then that Ciel realized Sebastian had sat up so their bare chests were pressed together. Ciel wrapped his arms around his butler’s neck, grateful for the anchor, and began to move even faster against his hot erection. Sebastian groaned loudly and kissed Ciel, humming against his mouth.

“Sebastian,” Ciel breathed, granting kisses in between labored breaths, hanging on to Sebastian’s neck as he moved. “T-take care of it, already,” he gasped.

“Yes, My Lord,” Sebastian growled, and flipped him over so Ciel was on his hands and knees against the mattress.

“Wait,” Ciel said, and the speed in which Sebastian stopped his caresses was so stifling, Ciel thought he had simply disappeared. Ciel turned his head to glance at Sebastian, who was sitting on the bed, eyes glowing. Sebastian waited.

“Don’t call me that while we’re like this,” Ciel said quietly, turning away from Sebastian, his hands and knees still holding him up. “Lord, I mean,” Ciel said. “And master.”

Sebastian was silent, and Ciel wondered if Sebastian had heard him. But then he felt the soft groan of the bed as Sebastian moved. A cold hand was moving up Ciel’s leg, across his thigh, over his bottom. Ciel shivered, not moving. The hand made its way up to the waistband of his underwear, slipping its fingers underneath and pulling. Ciel was now completely exposed. Sebastian finally took Ciel’s member in his hand, and Ciel moaned.

“And here I thought those titles were contributing to our little activity,” Sebastian whispered in his master’s ear. “Ciel.”

Ciel gasped, and Sebastian began pumping him without restraint, going faster with each movement. Ciel felt himself struggling to support his weight, willing his arms to stay upright. Sebastian was draped over his body, biting at his ear and neck, growling at every one of his moans.

“Sebastian,” Ciel whimpered, thrusting into Sebastian’s hand, almost laughing at the fact that just hours before, he was imagining something very similar to this. “Ah, Sebastian!”

Sebastian went faster, now supporting most of Ciel’s weight with his free arm.  “Tell me what you want, Ciel,” Sebastian breathed in his ear. “Tell your butler what to do to you, how to make you feel good.”

Ciel was delirious with pleasure, his eyes practically rolling back into his head. Moaning loudly at the verge of screaming, not caring if his other servants heard. “I want you—” Ciel gasped, being broken off by another moan. “I want—”

Sebastian chuckled. “Yes, Ciel?”

Ciel made a whining noise at the sound of his name, and Sebastian growled in response.

“Tell me, Ciel.”

Ciel could no longer thrust from lack of strength, but rather tried his best to stay upright as Sebastian brought him closer and closer to release.

“M-make me come!” Ciel finally gasped, and he felt Sebastian smile against his temple.

“Yes, My Lord,” Sebastian answered, and with that, pulled Ciel up so that he was sitting on his knees, leaning back against Sebastian’s chest, pumping Ciel as hard as he dared.

Ciel practically screamed at the sudden change in position, not holding back in the slightest as he released himself onto Sebastian’s hand and the bed.

“Sebastian,” Ciel whimpered, trembling in Sebastian’s arms, the only things holding Ciel upright.

Sebastian fell back upon the bed, taking Ciel with him, allowing Ciel to curl against his chest as he came down from euphoria. When at last his breathing returned to normal, Ciel sat up abruptly.

“Now you,” he said without preamble, and moved to take off Sebastian’s underwear.

Sebastian simply laughed and caught Ciel’s wrists in his hands. “It’s quite all right, My Lord. You needn’t worry about my needs.”

Ciel frowned, then scowled, then outright glared at Sebastian.

“Did you not say to me before we started that you were thinking _dirty things_ about me?” Ciel demanded. “Do you not want me to do the things you so often think of?”

Sebastian smiled. “Who said it was often?” he asked, and Ciel raised his arm to whack him. Sebastian yet again caught his wrist, grinning.

Ciel moved closer to Sebastian in annoyance and whispered in his ear. “Don’t you want my mouth around your—”

Sebastian’s hand tightened around Ciel’s wrist, cutting him off. “Of course I want that,” Sebastian said. “But—”

“Then I order you, as your master, to allow me to do it,” said Ciel, sitting up and pulling his hand back from Sebastian.

Sebastian was expressionless at first, but slowly his mouth curved into a smile.

“Yes, My Lord,” he whispered, and Ciel pulled off Sebastian’s underwear.

His erection sprang free, and Ciel couldn’t stop himself from gasping. He had never seen another man’s, or woman’s, for that matter, most intimate parts before.

Intrigued, Ciel took Sebastian’s member in his hand and began to stroke him like he had done to himself so many times. This seemed to be correct – soon, Sebastian stopped looking at Ciel and leaned his head back against the pillows. Yet he was still silent. Ciel frowned and went faster, smiling as Sebastian breathed in sharply. But Ciel wanted more.

Without stopping, Ciel leaned down and effortlessly transferred Sebastian’s erection into his mouth, causing Sebastian to growl loudly and grip the sheets tightly. Ciel smiled, his mouth full of Sebastian, and began moving his head up and down, doing only was felt natural to him. He had no idea if this was how others usually did the job, but he felt accomplished as Sebastian took hold of Ciel’s hair and tugged, his erection pulsing in his mouth.

Ciel moaned, wanting to let his butler know that he too was enjoying this. Sebastian groaned in response, clutching Ciel’s hair tighter.

“My Lord,” Sebastian gasped as Ciel began to move faster.

Ciel didn’t like this. He scraped his teeth lightly against the shaft of Sebastian, and Sebastian’s response was so intense, Ciel was sure a few strands of hair were pulled out of his head.

“ _Ciel,_ ” Sebastian corrected himself, and Ciel removed his teeth. Sebastian was gasping and groaning ceaselessly now, and Ciel was so happy to know that _he_ had made Sebastian this way. Him, Ciel, had undone a demon.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, his eyes hooded as he took in the picture of his young master pleasuring him. “Ciel,” Sebastian choked. “You must stop, or I’ll—”

Ciel was about to lower his teeth again when Sebastian caught his mistake. Butlers do not order around their masters, after all.

“If you will, Ciel,” Sebastian continued, “Please consider stopping, as I do not – _oh_.” Ciel was moving faster now. “I do not wish to release myself inside you,” Sebastian groaned, almost incoherent.

Ciel moved faster, ignoring Sebastian’s words. He felt Sebastian beginning to thrust into his mouth, knowing it wouldn’t be long until Sebastian lost control.

“Ciel!” Sebastian shouted, sounding desperate now. “Please! Let me… let me—!”

Sebastian cut himself off sharply, thrusting once more before Ciel removed himself from Sebastian’s member. Taking him in his hand, Ciel pumped for the few seconds before Sebastian broke, releasing himself all along Ciel’s face and chest.

“Ciel,” Sebastian whispered as he finished, stilling on the white pillows of Ciel’s bed, his eyes closed. Ciel smiled and wiped his face with a free section of bed sheet, lying down upon Sebastian’s chest.

“I’ve never seen you so submissive, Sebastian,” Ciel said with a smirk, chuckling into the now silent morning.

“I could say the same, Young Master,” Sebastian replied, all formal speech and tone returning to his voice. “Though I quite enjoyed it.”

“As did I,” Ciel admitted, sitting up and looking at his butler. “Now, I believe you said Mr. Dormington was joining me for lunch? Make sure I look presentable, Sebastian, as well as the rest of the manor.”

Sebastian looked at Ciel and grinned at his indifferent tone, moving to rise from the bed. Before he did, Ciel caught his hand, the one with the contract symbol etched into it. Sebastian looked curiously at Ciel as he began to trace it, seemingly lost in thought.

“Young Master?” Sebastian said quietly.

Ciel looked up sharply into red eyes and dropped Sebastian’s hand, the cold look back upon his face. “Get on with it,” Ciel told his butler, and sat at the edge of his now messy bed, waiting to be dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :D  
> xoxo


End file.
